


Trial and Error

by WacheyPena



Series: Incomplete Works [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Dick's first date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a virtual season of Justice League Unlimited that was sadly discontinued.

The irritating noise known as Wally's alarm clock blared next to his head. Turning it off, he sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes. _It's only eight-thirty! Why did I set--oh wait. That's right. Today's our first date!_

In less than five minutes, he managed to shower and brush his teeth, but picking out what to wear took the longest. In the end, he chose jeans, a dark green short-sleeve shirt and a blue-jean jacket. Looking himself over, Wally couldn't help but nod in approval. 

His happiness, though, turned to dismay as he caught sight of the time on his clock; he still had over ten minutes to kill before having to go to Bludhaven!

Deciding to do a quick patrol, he changed into the Flash costume and sped out of his apartment. Upon coming back though, he found only four minutes had passed by. Grumpily, he redressed into his civvies.

 _Hm, what to do, what to do...?_ Tapping his foot as he finished off some bagels he had saved from breakfast, Wally went over all the possible ways to pass the time. Then, with a gasp, an idea suddenly struck him. Running over to his computer, he waited impatiently for it to start-up. Wally then began surfing the web for a particular item.

\----Bludhaven----

"Hey Rookie, where you going?" 

Turning towards his Sergeant with a smirk on his face, Dick replied, "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"Oh, please, I know you've got some ‘hot date’," Amy stated in return, and then added, "Why else would you request the rest of the day off?"

"Well, I don't know, because I was bored?" Dodging a paper-ball, Dick started to leave again and said, "See ya Sarge!"

"Yeah, see ya," she mumbled back. A slight smile then tugged at her lips as she thought, _Finally! It's about time he started dating. Though too bad it’s not me…_

Entering his local coffee shop, Dick couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he spotted Wally, already sitting at one of the booths waiting for him.

Sitting across from him, Grayson ordered breakfast and waited for the waitress to leave before asking, "So...how are you?"

"Fine. Yourself?" Wally said immediately, in response. 

He then took a moment to admire his boyfriend's form of dress. The acrobat’s clothes were very form fitting, and all in black, with the exception of a small skull with crutches in the center of the long-sleeved shirt.

A funny thought of ‘a Bat into Jackass,’ passed through Wally’s head, but his musings were interrupted when Dick replied, “I’m fine, tired, but fine.”

The two of them then continued on with small talk, knowing the place was too crowded for a deeper conversation. That, and a four-year old boy was staring at them. The waitress also came by often especially since Wally kept ordering more waffles. Once he had his fill they paid the bill and headed out onto the next part of their date.

"Wow, isn't this surreal?" Wally said, mainly to himself. They were going to attend the matinee at the movie theater. 

Leading his date towards a short line, Dick asked, “Up for a three hour long movie?”

“Uh, we’re going to have snacks right?” 

Shaking his head with a smile, the ex-Boy Wonder responded, “Yeah, we will.”

Purchasing their tickets, they headed inside the building to watch the latest action film.

Not wanting his real appetite to appear obvious, Wally didn't get too many sweets, and was thankful that Dick had bought a few extra just for him. Though Dick did snatch away the Twizzlers.

Midway through the movie, Wally had finished all of his snacks and couldn’t help but notice that Dick was still eating. Looking around them, the speedster couldn’t help but smirk at where they were. Sitting in the back had its perks, and the fact that there were only two other couples sharing the theatre wasn’t bad either. A scheme developed!

Waiting for the right moment, the redhead pressed his lips against those of his date, catching Dick completely by surprise. Quickly getting over his shock, Dick tried to respond but the Twizzler in his mouth prevented it.

About to drop it, Dick found himself shocked again when Wally quickly snatched it away and sat back in his seat, eating it. Shaking his head, Dick whispered, “If you wanted one so badly, you could’ve just asked.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Wally replied, smirking.

Keeping a small grin of his own, Dick went back to eating his snack and tried not to notice how his date was now playing with his hair. It wasn’t until it started to tickle did Dick reach back to stop it. He then found five out of his twelve remaining Twizzlers missing.

Letting it slide, he tried to eat another piece, but it was also snatched away. Looking over, Wally seemed to be paying very rapt attention to the movie. Dick knew better than to believe in appearances though, so he tried to bite into the next piece faster than before.

However, he only managed to grab onto a small piece, while the rest had been snatched up and tossed into the redhead’s mouth. Trying once more, Dick tried to grab the thieving hand at the same time as he bit into the candy, but something went wrong.

Somehow, he bit both the Twizzler and Wally’s finger; hard. Thankfully, it was during a loud part in the movie, otherwise everyone would’ve heard Wally’s yelp.

Quickly grasping the redhead’s wrist, Dick looked over the bite mark, feeling even worse when he spotted a small amount of blood. Without hesitation, Dick brought the finger to his mouth and gently applied suction.

Wally was in a trance, even though under normal circumstances he’d have been too grossed out or wouldn’t have cared. Yet something about the feel of Dick’s soft, warm lips sucking on his finger captivated him. ‘Well duh, he’s sucking on my finger…’ he thought sarcastically. Then with the sudden perverted realization, Wally blushed.

Checking the wound one more time, Dick smiled, seeing no more traces of blood. Lifting his eyes to his dates, Dick noticed the blush and quickly came to the same realization of what he’d done. Both instantly sat back and watched the rest of the film in awkward silence.

“So, where to from here?” Wally asked once the movie was over and they were outside. There was still a bit of tension between them, and the open air didn’t seem to help dissipate it.

“Well, now I’m going to treat you to dinner,” Dick answered, and he took his date’s hand. It seemed casual, but Dick’s flushed face said otherwise. It would take time before Dick got used to the idea that he had a ‘boyfriend.’ And any other occasion, Wally would be poking fun at his companion, but right now, he thought it was adorable.

The restaurant they went to served Italian, and Wally’s stomach gurgled in anticipation. He knew exactly what he wanted before they even sat down at a table. Thankfully, so did Dick, because he came here on occasion. Some of the staff knew him, too.

So after they were seated in one of his favorite booths, (which so happened to be in a dark corner), and after being served their drinks, the waiter asked, “Will it be the usual tonight, Mr. Grayson?”

“Uh, actually I’m really famished today, so I may order more than my usual,” he responded, surprising the waiter slightly. Dick then added, “So do you mind giving us a moment to look at the menu?”

“Of course, Mr. Grayson. Call when you’re ready.” 

With that said, Dick then turned to Wally and explained, “Bruce told me about your eating habits.”

“Well that’s nice of him,” the redhead replied. 

The two of them then came up with an arrangement that would appease the speedster’s appetite without drawing attention to them.

After they came to an agreement as to who ordered what, they called the waiter. The man then wrote down the eight dishes they wanted, and was then informed of how they’d like to order four more to take to some ‘friends.’

“So, do you come here often?” Wally asked, once they were alone again.

Nodding, Dick elaborated, “Usually on pay day, or whenever I bring down a large group of thugs. I like to reward myself. Unless it was a big case, then I eat the molten chocolate cake they serve at Chili’s. Anyway, what did you think of the movie?”

The two of them then started off into another idle conversation, though they had fun nitpicking and making fun of certain scenes they remembered from the film.

“I mean, you’d think the girl would shoot the guy while he was giving his speech, but no, she was too busy gawking and crying over Terry’s wounds,” Wally pointed out, finishing off the breadsticks they had already been given.

“Yeah, I hate it when they do that. Their supposed ‘tough’ girls are always so weak and useless.” Lowering his voice, Dick added, “If it were any of the girls we knew, that guy would’ve gotten his ass kicked.”

“And you’d get your ass kicked for saying ‘girls’,” Wally retorted, lowering his voice as well.

“Oops, my bad,” the other man replied, smiling sheepishly. Taking a sip from his drink, he then responded, “Don’t see why they’d be upset though. I mean, they call us boys all the time.”

“Well, we don’t threaten to cut off a certain appendage. That, and only Superman and Batman are referred to as ‘men.’ How is Bats by the way? He seems extra grumpy, if that’s possible.”

“Clark is driving him batty,” the raven-haired man said. Wally shook his head at the bad pun, but continued to listen as Dick explained, “Clark has been staying at the mansion, and needless to say, Bruce is annoyed.”

About to say more, he had to stop as a yawn escaped his mouth. Quirking a brow, the redhead questioned, “Okay, that’s the hundredth time you’ve done that. When did you go to sleep last night?”

“Uh…oh look! Food’s here,” Dick said. 

Both were quiet as their food was served, and Wally took the next thirty minutes to eat silently. Normally, it would take him approximately three and half minutes to eat a meal like this, but he’d get too many stares if he ate like that right now.

 _I was hoping he wouldn’t notice the yawning. Please, whatever bat-god there is up there, don’t let him ask me again,_ the black-haired man silently prayed. He didn’t want to spoil their date by worrying the speedster. 

It appeared too late though, as Wally repeated, “When did you go to sleep last night?”

Taking an extra stab to the chicken on his plate, Dick stated, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll catch up on my sleep later. Besides, I’ve been through this before.”

“All right then, whatever you say.” Eating a bit more of his food, the green-eyed man decided to change tactics and asked, “How’s Babs doing?”

“Uh, she’s fine, doing her usual,” Dick answered, slightly confused.

“What about Tim? I hear the squirt’s finally in high school,” Wally asked next. He had tried this maneuver on John before, and it usually worked until he realized what Wally was doing.

So after another five minutes of casual questions, he asked, “And how many hours of sleep did you get last night?”

“About three,” Dick suddenly paused, then said, “You punk, you tricked me.”

“Hey, one doesn’t work around Bats without learning a few things. And are you crazy? Three hours of sleep?! I’m surprised you’re not the walking dead right now,” Wally retorted.

“I’ve had less, and like I said before, I’ll catch up on my sleep later.”

“No, once we’re done here, you’re taking a nap,” the redhead asserted going back to his food. And he added before Dick could reply, “No arguing.”

It seemed the tension from before had come back with a vengeance, only with one big difference.

‘Was this a mistake? I mean, I’ve never dated a guy before, and maybe I’m not—no, I chose to date Wally because I wanted to. Gender doesn’t matter, but isn’t it a little early for us to be bickering? Not that we’re really bickering,’ Dick thought over privately. That was, until a small piece of bread hit his forehead.

“What was that for?” he questioned, glaring at the object that was now in his sauce.

“You were brooding. Now finish your food before I do,” Wally replied. 

The other did so, but he was too upset to enjoy it.

Once their meal was done, and they were given the rest of their order to go, the speedster tried to come up with something to say. Meanwhile Dick was hoping he wouldn’t say anything, because he’d more than likely bite his head off. Thankfully his building wasn’t too far.

Entering his apartment, the blue-eyed man tried to conceal his irritation when he said, “I have a stool you can sit on in the kitchen. You can finish your meal there.”

He didn’t hide it very well, and Wally seemed to have lost his appetite. But three out of the four to-go boxes were emptied before he stood in front of Dick and confronted, “Why are you mad?”

“I’m not mad, just frustrated. Now please move out of the way.”

Placing his hands on each side of Dick’s head, Wally persisted softly, “Tell me why.”

There was complete silence as they both looked into each other’s eyes. Finally, with a sigh, the raven-haired man explained, “Usually I work from 9:00 am to 4:00 pm. But this morning I took the early shift at 5, and asked for the rest of the day off.”

Seeing the worried look he quickly explained, “Don’t be upset, I only took the earlier shift, because I wanted to start our date as soon as possible, especially since the League could’ve called you at any time.”

“So you wanted more time with me?” As he nodded, Wally so wanted to kiss him. In fact, he did, and it was one of the most tender kisses Dick had ever had. Yet he blushed as his red-haired companion led him to his bedroom.

“Hey, I’m not that easy,” Wally corrected. He then added, “Besides, I know you’re not ready for that just yet.”

With that said, they went into the bedroom.

\----A few hours later----

Dick Grayson woke with a weight on his chest. Instincts instilled into him when he was younger caused him to carefully open his eyes a slither. Upon recognizing the head though, he opened his eyes more, and gently ran his hand through the soft, bright, red hair. This seemed to have an effect of causing Wally to vibrate.

So Dick continued further, and started to tickle the back of his friend’s neck. However, it woke him up and he murmured, “Stop that.”

“Sorry,” he stated in return; not really sorry. Looking to the clock, he groaned, and gently started to push Wally off of him. He then said sleepily, “Get up. Have to patrol.”

For once, the speedster wanted to take his time, but he too had a city to take care of. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t watch Dick dress into his Nightwing costume. With such temptation in front of him, it was no wonder he kissed him again, as well as groped lightly. He then ran out of the building, and towards Central City.

Left in the darkness of his room, ‘Wing merely pouted and said into the air, “Tease.”

-End…for now


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing needs help from the League, but only a certain speedster answers his call.

Dark nights under the Bludhaven sky could be viewed as beautiful, in a dark and bloody sort of way. The scum who ran away from Gotham usually resided here, and tainted the city with an even darker type of evil. Not even the bright sun, which was usually covered up by smoke clouds from the illegal factories, could shed light on the city. But that didn’t mean Nightwing couldn’t try.

He had been observing his current target for six weeks, and was itching to bust them already. Judging from the number of men they had around the facility, however, he couldn’t come right out and fight them. A little finesse was in order.

Leaping over the fence, Nightwing quickly hid behind a crate. The guard in front of it investigated, but wasn’t much of a challenge to take down and tie up. Looking around the corner, he found a group of guards walking his way. He threw a birdarang behind them, and smirked when he saw them run off after it.

Nightwing took the opportunity presented by the guards’ distraction to enter the building, via the ventilation shaft. It was a little cramped, but thankfully he wasn’t as big as Batman, and was able to crawl through it quietly for the most part.

Having studied the blueprints, he crawled and twisted through the vents in search of the computer lab, but stopped when he heard something that caught his attention. There was a private conversation going on between two men about the League. They were discussing the production of a new weapon that would be used against them.

Apparently, he had caused more panic than he realized with his birdarang, because the two men were interrupted and informed that someone was on the premises. One of the men gave the command to find and kill the intruder. This did little to ease any of the worry Nightwing already had.

 _‘If this has something to do with the Justice League, I can’t continue this mission on my own. I have to alert Batman, but what if I’m wrong? The last thing he needs right now is to be given a dead end,’_ Nightwing thought.

With everything in chaos inside the building, he decided to continue his trek to the computer lab. He’d find evidence on what they were talking about before jumping to conclusions from just a few words.

Thankfully, it was only three more turns before he was there, and he knocked out the scientists inside the room. Rapidly typing on one of their computers, he felt like it was taking him too long and he thought, _‘Some super speed would be nice right now.’_

“You’d think they’d label their weapon files ‘Weapon Files,’ but no, they have to call it something like, ‘Our Camping Trip.’ Assholes,” he muttered to himself, opening and closing different folders.

Hearing someone run towards the door, Nightwing realized he needed to retreat, and went back up into the ventilation shaft just seconds before the guard came busting in.

\----An hour later----

Dick hated sneaking into bases twice, because they were always more guarded and more likely to shoot first, no questions asked. Or worse, the criminals and all evidence would be gone. So he had to make a choice, and fast.

In his hand, he held two communicators. One was a direct line to his mentor, and the other one was given to him by Superman to contact the Justice League. He could either contact Bruce, and have the man practically do everything for him, only to find nothing of importance, or have someone from the League waste their time with Nightwing instead.

Decisions, decisions.

\----Watchtower----

“J’onn, have I told you that monitor duty sucks?” Flash asked for the billionth time.

“Yes, and as I said before, it must be done,” the Martian replied, not too annoyed. He was just thankful his friend’s mind wasn’t riddled with insecurity and resentment like before. In fact, his mind had been very happy ever since he took an interest in Batman’s son. J’onn could do without the visuals though.

“I’m going to get something to eat. Be right back,” the speedster announced before zooming off. J’onn merely stared after his friend in amusement.

J’onn had been given the details about Wally’s date with Dick, and how much fun they had. There had been some intense and awkward moments, but both young men seemed to get over them quickly enough. Either way, he wished them the best of luck with their relationship.

Suddenly, he realized someone was trying to contact the Watchtower. He answered just as Flash came back with a sandwich, he said, “Watchtower, J’onn speaking.”

There was a pause on the other end for just a second, in which the speedster finished eating and went off to make another snack. Then someone said, “This is Nightwing, in Bludhaven. I need assistance.”

“May I ask why,” the Martian inquired. He was startled to hear from the man Flash had been thinking about all day.

“I have a lead on a case that may involve the League’s safety. I tried to get the evidence on my own, but I failed. I have to go back there before they move, but they’ve probably doubled their security by now.”

“All right, how much manpower and what type of help do you need, Nightwing?” J’onn had asked just as Flash came in again with chips and dip. Both items were dropped—if only to be placed on the keyboard an instant later—and the speedster could hardly contain his excitement. Instant thoughts of _‘Please send me! Please send me!’_ sprang into the Martian’s head.

“I should only need one. Someone who’s fast,” Nightwing replied, not knowing how happy he’d just made a certain speedster.

Muting his end of the communication, J’onn asked Flash, “You will be careful?”

“Of course I’ll be careful! This is my guy! There’s no way I’m going to screw up and let him get hurt! Besides, you know I take this work seriously.”

“I’m sorry, Flash. I just worry,” the Martian replied. Turning his speaker back on, he informed Nightwing, “I’m going to send Flash.”

\----Bludhaven, random rooftop----

Only seventeen seconds had passed before Nightwing was pressed up against a wall and had his breath taken away as Wally kissed him thoroughly in greeting.

When they finally broke apart for air, the speedster said, “Hey.”

“Hey…um…can I have another?” He knew they had something to do, but Dick really enjoyed being kissed by Wally. And the redhead was only happy to oblige.

After five minutes of making out against the wall they stopped, because they had a very important mission to perform. That and J’onn interrupted them on Flash’s comm link.

\----To the previous building----

“You still have the blueprints to this place,” Flash asked looking through the small binoculars Nightwing had handed him a second ago. Once his boyfriend told him where they were headed, Flash had lifted the man into his arms, and run straight onto a nearby rooftop. Unlike Batman, Nightwing didn’t seem to protest. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it, but only claimed that it saved him a grapple line.

“Actually, they’re in my…” Dick stopped as he saw his partner leave and then come back with what appeared to be tacos.

“Saw the blueprints in your apartment. Now do you like hard or soft shell?” Flash asked conversationally, as he sorted through what he ordered.

“Hard,” Nightwing replied in a tone of voice that made the word sound anything but innocent. It caused a slight shiver to go down Wally’s spine. And the feeling continued as his partner explained in the same tone, “We don’t have time to eat right now. In case you’ve forgotten, they’re going to move and take what we need with them, and if I’m not mistaken, we’ve been spotted.”

His last words caught Flash by surprise, and he realized to his dismay that being around his boyfriend was distracting. He’d have to work on that, but in the meantime, Flash was just going to throw his tacos in the guard’s faces.

‘What a waste,’ Wally thought, as he ran into the building knocking out the guards and scientists again in the lab. With the thumb drive Nightwing gave him, he uncovered the weapon files that they needed, and transferred the data, mission completed!

Running outside, Flash had planned on grabbing Nightwing and going straight to his apartment so they could…eat tacos. (He was hungry) He stopped as he watched his boyfriend fight off the guards.

The rumors that Nightwing was a sight to behold were proven to be true, because the way he fought didn’t really seem like fighting. It was more graceful, acrobatic, flexible, and so…sensual.

Flash felt rooted to the spot, until he saw someone get ready to shoot his man in the back! Before he knew it, he’d broken the guy’s jaw with one punch; his action also alerting Nightwing that he was there.

He received a smile, which made Wally melt on the inside, but he was a little confused when he saw the other hero press a button on his wrist. The speedster’s unspoken question was answered when a bike came up towards Nightwing.

“Meet you at my place in five minutes. Make sure the tacos don’t have tomatoes,” Dick requested as he got onto his bike. Then sped off leaving Wally behind at one hundred miles per hour.

Flash blinked for half a second then took off to do as he was told.

\----Dick’s apartment----

Nightwing arrived home with two and half minutes to spare. He hadn’t realized how much his attraction to Flash had grown, and if the make-out session they had on the rooftops was any indication, the speedster felt the same.

Regardless, Dick knew they were going to do something tonight. When Wally came in with their food, he was only half way out of his Nightwing costume.

Again, the tacos were abandoned, when Wally dropped them and tackled his boyfriend onto the living room couch. Their lips met again as their arms and legs wrapped around each other.

Neither was quite sure on how far they were going to go, so they just went with it. They both groaned as they groped each other with their hands or mouths. Everything was going so fast.

Flash didn’t care when his mask was peeled off, because he was too busy putting hickeys on his boyfriend’s stomach. Dick wanted to do the same, but he could only moan and enjoy the light vibration coming off of Wally.

Becoming too hot in his suit, Wally was about to undress when someone behind them said, “Am I interrupting something?”

Both fell apart instantly, but then glared as they saw Batman walk towards the abandoned food. He placed it on the counter and explained, “I contacted the Watchtower to see if there was any trouble brewing, and J’onn told me that you had requested backup. I came in to help, but it seems the only help I can provide is a condom.”

“Hey!” Both young men shouted, embarrassed to say the least. To change the focus of Batman’s attention, Wally tossed the thumb drive at the Dark Knight.

Catching then pocketing the item into his utility belt, Batman said, “I’ll have J’onn pick us up in three minutes.” With that said, he carefully exited out of the window.

“Were you trying to make your logo on my stomach?”

Looking at the indicated area, Wally laughed as he realized that the set of hickeys on Dick’s stomach did sort of resemble the Flash symbol. He just needed a few more.

Putting his mask back on, Flash asked, “You think we can do this again? I mean, go on another date?”

“Yeah, probably sometime next week though,” Dick replied, slightly disappointed. He received a hug in response from the speedster.

Hearing an impatient cough outside the window, Flash gave his boyfriend one last kiss before running out of the apartment and being transported back to the tower. 

He was still hungry.

-End for now…


End file.
